finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Rydia
(Final Fantasy IV) (-Interlude-) (The After Years) | Größe = 1,07 m | Gewicht = 18 kg | Händigkeit = Rechtshänder }} Rydia (jap. リディア, Ridia) ist ein spielbarer Charakter aus Final Fantasy IV und stammt ursprünglich aus dem Dorf Nebel, welches als Heimat der Beschwörer bekannt ist. Aus diesem Grunde kann sie neben Schwarz- und Weißmagie auch Beschwörbare herbeirufen. Zu Beginn der Handlung ist sie noch ein 7-jähriges Mädchen, jedoch gelangt sie später ins Land der Beschwörbaren, in dem die Zeit schneller vergeht und Rydia somit zu einer jungen Frau heranreift. Rydia hat einen ehrgeizigen und liebenswerten Charakter, weshalb sie von allen Gruppenmitgliedern beachtet und respektiert wird. Bereitwillig schließt sie sich Cecils Unterfangen an, obwohl dieser und sein Partner, Kain Highwind, für die Zerstörung ihres Dorfes mit verantwortlich sind, da sie erkennt, dass Cecil lediglich benutzt wurde und keine bösen Absichten verfolgt hat. Cecil macht sich wegen seiner Taten in Rydias Dorf für sehr lange Zeit große Vorwürfe, obwohl sie selbst ihm diese nicht nachträgt und später sogar bereits verziehen hat. Neben den genannten Charaktereigenschaften fällt außerdem auf, dass Rydia kein Blatt vor den Mund nimmt und ihrem Gegenüber unverblümt die Meinung sagt, falls dies angebracht oder gar notwendig ist. Sie meint dies jedoch nie böse, sondern versucht auf diese Weise meist Andere aufzumuntern oder zu ermutigen. Nachdem sich später Edge Geraldine der Gruppe anschließt, gelingt es lediglich Rydia den zunächst hochmütigen Prinzen von Eblan in die Schranken zu weisen. Als Folge dieser kleinen Wortgefechte zwischen den beiden, scheint es als würde Edge romantische Gefühle für Rydia entwickeln, die diese jedoch nicht bemerkt und sich stattdessen mehr um die Last auf Cecils Schultern und das Schicksal der Welt sorgt. Handlung ''Final Fantasy IV Als Cecil und Kain zu Beginn des Spiels vom König von Baron den Auftrag erhalten, einen besonderen Ring in das Dorf Nebel zu bringen, werden sie in einer Höhle von einem Nebeldrachen aufgehalten, den sie jedoch besiegen können. Da immer, wenn ein Beschwörbarer getötet wird, auch das Leben des zugehörigen Beschwörers erlischt, stirbt Rydias Mutter, die den Nebeldrachen herbeigerufen hatte. Nachdem die beiden Kameraden das Dorf Nebel betreten, offenbart sich die Wirkung des Ringes. Er aktiviert sich automatisch und setzt mehrere Bomber frei, die das Dorf in Brand stecken. Nach der Katastrophe treffen Cecil und Kain schließlich auf Rydia, die eine der wenigen Überlebenden ist. Sie erfahren, dass sie direkte Schuld am Tod ihrer Mutter haben, und beschließen, das Mädchen mitzunehmen, um es zu beschützen. Rydia traut den beiden Fremden jedoch nicht und beschwört, angestachelt von der Wut über den Verlust ihrer Mutter, Titan, der den Boden unter dem Dorf durch ein Erdbeben spaltet. Kain wird dadurch von Cecil und Rydia getrennt. Das Mädchen wurde im Zuge der Ereignisse verwundet und so bringt Cecil sie in die nahe Oase Kaipo, wo sie gesund gepflegt wird. In der Nacht treffen Soldaten aus Baron in der Wüstenstadt ein und fordern das Leben der jungen Beschwörerin. Cecil stellt sich gegen diesen Befehl, bekämpft die Soldaten und erhält anschließend Rydias Vertrauen. Am nächsten Tag finden beide heraus, dass Rosa sich ebenfalls in Kaipo befindet, da sie nach Cecil gesucht hat. Sie ist jedoch am Wüstenfieber erkrankt, welches ausschließlich mit der Sandperle aus der Höhle des Ameisenlöwen kuriert werden kann. Cecil und Rydia machen sich auf die Suche nach dieser Perle und treffen dabei den Weisen Tellah, der sie nach Damcyan führt. Als sie sich kurz vor der Burg Damcyan befinden, werden sie Zeuge des Angriffs der Rotschwingen, einer mit Luftschiffen ausgestatteten Elite-Einheit von Baron, auf Damcyan. Die Burg wird dabei stark bombadiert und lediglich Edward Chris von Muir und seine Geliebte Anna überleben den Angriff. Letztere stellt sich als Tellahs Tochter heraus und wurde stark verwundet. Nachdem sie ein paar letzte Worte an Edward gerichtet hat, verstirbt Anna in dessen Armen. Edward berichtet anschließend von einem neuen Kommandanten der Rotschwingen, der Golbez heißt. Dieser habe den Kristall, der in Damcyan bewahrt wurde, gestohlen und den Angriff letztlich befohlen. Tellah trennt sich von der Gruppe und schwört Rache an Golbez für Annas Tod. Währenddessen überreden Rydia und Cecil Edward dazu sie zur Höhle des Ameisenlöwen zu führen, da Rosas Leben noch immer in Gefahr ist. Es gelingt ihnen die Sandperle zu besorgen und Rosa vom Wüstenfieber zu kurieren. Diese bestätigt anschließend Edwards Erzählungen über die Vorkommnisse in Baron. Daraufhin reist die Gruppe nach Fabul, um das Reich zu warnen und bei der Verteidigung des Kristalls behilflich zu sein. Sie überqueren den Berg Hobbs dessen Zugang zunächst von einer Eiswand versperrt wird. Da Rydia die einzige Schwarzmagierin in der Gruppe ist, bitten die Protagonisten sie den Feuer-Zauber zu benutzen, um die Wand zu zerstören. Rydia weigert sich jedoch und offenbart, dass sie den Zauber nicht einsetzen kann. Cecil vermutet, dass es damit zusammen hängt, dass ihr ganzes Dorf den Flammen der Bomber zum Opfer gefallen ist. Dank Rosas und Edwards Zuspruch kann sie ihr Trauma jedoch soweit überwinden und den Zauber schließlich wirken. Am Gipfel des Berges trifft die Gruppe auf Yang Fang Leiden, einen Mönch aus Fabul. Nachdem die Protagonisten ihm das Leben retten, schließt er sich ihnen an und begleitet sie in seine Heimat. Bei ihrer Ankunft in Fabul überbringt Yang die Warnung und erklärt, dass seine Gefährten glaubwürdig sind. Bald darauf kommt es bereits zum Angriff durch Baron. Da die Mönche aus Fabul der gewalten Kampfkraft der Rotschwingen nichts entgegenzusetzen haben. Während Cecil, Yang und Edward versuchen den Feind abzuwehren, verstecken Rosa und Rydia sich in der Burg. Die drei Kämpfer werden jedoch zurückgedrängt und begeben sich in den Kristallsaal, wo sie überraschend auf Kain treffen. Dieser scheint Golbez zu unterstützen und fordert die Herausgabe des Kristalls. Cecil lehnt dies ab und kämpft gegen seinen Freund und Rivalen, doch unterliegt er schließlich. In diesem Moment taucht Golbez auf und befiehlt Kain den Kristall zu rauben und Cecil zu töten. Die herbeieilende Rosa, begleitet von Rydia, kann ihn von letzterem Vorhaben abhalten. Der Kristall jedoch gerät in Golbez' Hände und auch Rosa wird von diesem entführt, da er in Erfahrung bringt, dass sie sowohl Cecil als auch Kain sehr am Herzen liegt. Nachdem sie sich von ihren Verwundungen erholt haben, beschließen Cecil, Rydia, Edward und Yang sich nach Baron zu begeben, um den König und Golbez Einhalt zu gebieten. Sie benutzen ein Schiff für die Überfahrt, werden jedoch von Leviathan angegriffen. Dieser bringt das Schiff zum kentern, wodurch jedes Mitglied der Gruppe an einem anderen Ort landet. Rydia wird von Leviathan ins Land der Beschwörbaren mitgenommen und dort ausgebildet. Wie sich später herausstellt, ahnt der König der Beschwörbaren bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt, welches Unheil Golbez noch vollbringen wird. Weil die Zeit im Land der Beschwörbaren schneller vergeht, als auf dem restlichen Planeten, reift Rydia binnen kurzer Zeit zur Frau heran und verbessert ihre Fähigkeiten merklich. Als Cecil und seine Verbündeten in der Unterwelt ankommen und in der Zwergenburg zum Schutz der Dunkelkristalle gegen Golbez kämpfen, drohen sie zu unterliegen. Plötzlich taucht jedoch Rydia auf, die Golbez' Dunkeldrachen mit ihrem Nebeldrachen besiegt. Nach kurzer Wiedersehensfreude muss sich die Gruppe nun Golbez selbst stellen, doch können sie ihn letztlich nicht davon abhalten den Kristall der Zwerge zu stehlen. Da Golbez nun nur noch ein Dunkelkristall fehlt, schickt der Zwergenkönig Giott sie zum Turm von Babil, wo die bereits erbeuteten Kristalle aufbewahrt werden. Während ihr Gegenspieler das Siegel zum letzten Kristall zu brechen versucht, wollen die Protagonisten den Turm infiltrieren und die Kristalle in ihren Besitz bringen. Dieses Vorhaben scheitert jedoch und um der Gruppe das Leben zu retten, opfert Yang scheinbar sein eigenes. Die Gruppe wird durch eine Falle von Golbez aus dem Turm befördert, jedoch von Cid mittels der Enterprise gerettet. Auch dieser gibt scheinbar sein Leben, um die Gruppe vor dem Tod zu bewahren. Durch die Trauer kurzzeitig betrübt, beschließt die Gruppe auf der Oberwelt einen anderen Weg in den Turm zu finden. Dazu durchqueren sie die Höhle von Eblan, wo sie auf Edge Geraldine, den Prinzen von Eblan treffen. Dieser hat Rubicante, den letzten von Golbez' Elementarfürsten, aufgespürt und will sich an ihm für den Untergang seines Reiches und den Tod seiner Eltern rächen, allerdings verliert er den Kampf gegen Rubicante und wird von diesem verletzt zurückgelassen. Die Gruppe eilt ihm zur Hilfe und bietet ihm an ihren Zweck zu unterstützen, jedoch lehnt der hochmütige Prinz das Angebot ab, worauf Rydia zu weinen beginnt und die Verluste ihrer Freunde beklagt. Durch Rydias Gefühlsausbruch eingeschüchtert, erklärt Edge sich bereit der Gruppe zu helfen. Im weiteren Verlauf der Handlung gelingt es Golbez schließlich alle Kristalle in seinen Besitz zu bringen. Die Gruppe erfährt, dass Golbez mit den Kristallen den Turm von Babil benutzen will, um die Welt zu zerstören. Mittels des Mondwal, eines lunarischen Luftschiffs, reist die Gruppe zum roten Mond und trifft dort auf Fusoya. Dieser erklärt der Gruppe, dass Golbez selbst mittels Gedankenmanipulation von einem Lunarier namens Zemus kontrolliert wird. Fusoya berichtet außerdem von seinem Bruder, der einst zur Erde gereist ist und dort mit einer Erden-Bewohnerin zwei Söhne gezeugt hat - Cecil und Golbez. Schockiert über die Erkenntnis, dass Golbez Cecils Bruder ist, beschließt die Gruppe ihm dennoch Einhalt zu gebieten. Fusoya schließt sich ihnen an und gemeinsam begeben sie sich zur Erde zurück. Dort hat Golbez unterdessen den Giganten von Babil aktiviert, den die Gruppe von Innen heraus zerstört. Anschließend befreit Fusoya Golbez von seiner Gedankenmanipulation und reist mit ihm zum Mond, um Zemus endgültig aufzuhalten. Kain wird nun ebenfalls endgültig wieder Herr über seinen Verstand und Körper, und schließt sich der Gruppe wieder an. Auch sie begeben sich zum Monduntergrund und müssen mitansehen, wie Golbez und Fusoya Zemus zwar zunächst besiegen können, dessen Inkarnation Zeromus aber schließlich unterliegen. Dank der Kraft der Kristalle kann Cecil Zeromus verwundbar machen, welcher anschließend von der Gruppe bezwungen wird. Die Protagonisten reisen anschließend zu ihrem Heimatplaneten zurück, während Fusoya und Golbez auf dem Mond verbleiben und sich zu den restlichen Lunariern schlafen legen. Rydia beschäftigt sich nun mit dem Wiederaufbau ihres Dorfes, wobei sie vor allem von Damcyan unterstützt wird. Außerdem trifft sie sich häufig mit Asura und Leviathan im Land der Beschwörbaren. Zur Krönungszeremonie von Cecil und Rosa zum neuen Königspaar von Baron erscheint auch Rydia. Als sie im Saal auf Edge trifft, scheinen die beiden sich auf kindische Weise zu ignorieren. Mit den Feierlichkeiten in Baron endet die Handlung des Spiels. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Ein Jahr nach den Ereignissen von ''Final Fantasy IV lebt Rydia immer noch im Land der Beschwörbaren und macht sich auf die Reise nach Damcyan, um Edwards Einladung, zur Feier des Wiederaufbaus seines Reiches, nachzukommen. Allerdings kommt sie nicht rechtzeitig zur Feier in Damcyan an, ebenso wie Edge. Stattdessen bemerkt sie in der Unterwelt Veränderungen am Turm von Babil und macht sich auf den Weg zu diesem. Sie trifft auf Cecil, Palom, Porom und Edge, die von einer Person angegriffen werden, die Rydia zum Verwechseln ähnlich sieht. Sie schließt sich mit ihren Freunden zusammen und hilft ihnen mit den Beschwörbaren Rydia? zu besiegen. Danach verschwindet diese spurlos und Rydia kehrt mit der Gruppe zusammen nach Baron zurück, wo Rosa mangels an Kräften das Bett hütet. Cecil verkündet zum Schluss, dass Rosa ein Kind erwartet und es ihr bald besser gehen wird. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Rydia's Tale: The Eidolons Shackled Rydia ist in das Land der Beschwörbaren zurückgekehrt, um ihre Freunde zu besuchen, doch der König der Beschwörbaren und seine Gattin weisen sie an, das Land zu verlassen, da sie nicht zu ihnen gehört. Als der König erwägt ihr einige Besuche von Zeit zu Zeit zu gestatten, ändert er plötzlich seine Meinung und scheint wie ausgewechselt. Als der König der Beschwörbaren eine fremde Präsenz spürt, teleportiert er Rydia fort, um sie in Sicherheit zu bringen. Als Rydia schließlich in einer höheren Sphäre des Landes der Beschwörbaren erwacht, bemerkt sie, dass alle Beschwörbaren versteinert wurden. Als sie zum König und Asura zurückkehrt und sieht, dass auch sie versteinert wurden, gibt sie sich die Schuld an diesem Geschehen. Sie erinnert sich kurz an die Zerstörung des Dorfes Nebel und beschließt Hilfe zu holen, damit nicht noch jemand wegen ihr leiden muss. Sie durchquert die Höhle der Beschwörbaren und hofft draußen Luca mit dem Luftschiff Falke anzutreffen. Zu ihrer Überraschung, ist das Luftschiff verschwunden und Rydia wird von einem Monster angegriffen, dass sie ohne die Hilfe ihrer Beschwörbaren nicht besiegen kann. In diesem Moment greift Luca in das Geschehen ein und besiegt das Monster. Sie erklärt Rydia, dass sie einige Tests mit den Maschinen des Luftschiffes durchgeführt hat. Rydia erklärt ihr daraufhin, was passiert ist und fragt, ob der Kristall in der Zwergenburg sicher verwahrt wird. Kurze Zeit später bemerken sie, dass die Zwergenburg von den Rotschwingen angegriffen wird. Sie begeben sich mit dem Luftschiff zur Burg und sprechen mit König Giott. Dieser erklärt, dass seine Burg dem Bombardement zwar standhalten, die Zwerge jedoch den Kristall nicht beschützen konnten. Der Dieb soll ähnliche Kräfte, wie Rydia besessen haben. Außerdem erzählt Giott, dass der Feind bereits drei der vier Kristalle der Unterwelt besitzt. Rydia und Luca beschließen in die Versiegelte Höhle zu gehen, um den letzten Kristall zu beschützen. Rydia macht sich zudem Sorgen um Cecil, da sie annimmt, dass ihm etwas zugestoßen sein muss, wenn die Rotschwingen grundlos die Zwerge angreifen. Bevor sie jedoch den letzten der dunklen Kristalle aufsuchen, besorgt sich Rydia in Tomra neue Ausrüstung, da sie ihrer Beschwörungskräfte beraubt wurde. Gemeinsam mit Luca und deren Puppen Calca und Brina macht sie sich auf den Weg in die Versiegelte Höhle, um den Kristall zu holen. Als sie ihn an sich nimmt, muss sie sich an die Geschehnisse in Final Fantasy IV erinnern. Kurz darauf taucht der Demon Wall auf und attackiert sie. Bevor er sie zerdrücken kann, besiegen Rydia und ihre Begleiter ihn und verlassen die Höhle. Am Eingang erinnert Rydia sich an Kains Verrat und wie er Cecil den Kristall gestohlen hat. Kurz darauf taucht das mysteriöse Mädchen auf und verlangt von Rydia die Herausgabe des Kristalls, da sie unwürdig sei, diesen bei sich zu tragen. Als sie Rydia und Luca angreift, stellen sich ihr Calca und Brina in den Weg um die beiden Mädchen zu beschützen. Als Rydia sich weiterhin weigert den Kristall zu übergeben, greift das Mädchen auch sie an und nimmt ihr anschließend den Kristall ab. Nachdem sie auch Luca zurückgeschlagen hat, verschwindet das mysteriöse Mädchen. Um zu verhindern, dass sie auch die restlichen Kristalle von der Oberwelt bekommt, beschließen Luca und Rydia mit dem Falken nach Baron zu fliegen. Während des Fluges fällt ihnen ein schwarzer Chocobo auf, welcher Palom und Leonora trägt. Kurz darauf erwachen Calca und Brina und greifen Luca und Rydia an. Nachdem es Luca gelingt die Puppen zu deaktivieren, wird das Luftschiff von den Rotschwingen angegriffen. Aufgrund des starken Schaden durch den Beschuss landet Luca das Schiff nahe Agart not. Luca ist sich nicht sicher, ob sie das Luftschiff reparieren kann, doch Rydia macht ihr Mut, indem sie ihr erklärt, was Cid in solch einer Situation sagen würde. Luca schöpft neues Selbstvertrauen und begibt sich mit Rydia auf die Suche nach Ersatzteilen. Sie werden in den Minen von Agart fündig und reparieren den Falken. Daraufhin erscheint Titan, der ein Erdbeben auslöst, welches die gesamte Stadt Agart zerstören könnte. Rydia und Luca versuchen ihn aufzuhalten, können es jedoch mit dem Beschwörbaren nicht aufnehmen. Plötzlich erscheint ein Mann in schwarzer Kleidung und schafft es Titan aufzuhalten. Er begibt sich an Bord des Luftschiffes und erklärt, dass der Turm von Babil das nächste Ziel der Gruppe sein sollte. Kampfverhalten ''Final Fantasy IV Bosskampf Nach der Zerstörung des Dorfes Nebel tritt Rydia in einem geskripteten Kampf als Bossgegner auf. Während des Gefechts kann der Spieler keinerlei Aktionen ausführen, sondern wird lediglich Zeuge, wie Rydia Titan beschwört und den Kampf somit beendet. Charakterentwicklung und Abilitys Im Kampf zählt Rydia zu den Charakteren, die kaum physischen Schaden austeilen, sondern sich mehr darauf konzentrieren Zauber einzusetzen, um Gegner zu schwächen und Verbündete zu unterstützen. Dementsprechend sind ihre Statuswerte vorwiegend auf Magie und Magieabwehr ausgerichtet. Sie verfügt zudem über einen hohen Intellekt-Wert, der vor allem ihre Schwarzmagie verstärkt. Zwar ist ihr Psyche-Wert ebenfalls ausgeprägt, jedoch unterliegt sie in dieser Beziehung Rosa und Porom sehr stark, was dazu führt, dass Rydias Weißmagie nicht so effektiv ist, wie die der beiden genannten Charaktere. Wie alle magisch veranlagten Charaktere verfügt Rydia über sehr schwache physische Angriffs- und Abwehrwerte, was sie zu einem leichten Ziel für solche Angriffe macht. Aus diesem Grunde ist es ratsam sie in der hinteren Reihe zu positionieren, da dort der Schaden halbiert wird. Sobald Rydia der Gruppe als kleines Mädchen beitritt, beherrscht sie die Beschwörung von Chocobo. In der NDS-, App- und PC-Version des Spiels verfügt sie zudem über die Möglichkeit Pochka zu rufen und zu trainieren. Weitere Beschwörbare kann sie sich im Laufe des Spiels aneignen. Die mächtigsten von ihnen erlangt sie jedoch erst, nachdem sie der Gruppe als erwachsene Frau wieder beitritt. Vor ihrem Aufenthalt im Land der Beschwörbaren kann sie zudem einige Zauber der Weißmagie verwenden. Später verlernt sie diese und konzentriert sich vollständig auf die Nutzung von Schwarzmagie und Beschwörungen. Dass Rydia niemals einen tatsächlichen Weißmagier ersetzen kann, zeigen auch ihre Zauber. Sie verfügt lediglich über einige wenige Standard-Zauber und kann die Gruppe nicht mit positiven Zustandsveränderungen unterstützen, wie Rosa und Porom. In der GBA- und PSP-Version von Final Fantasy IV erlernt Rydia weitaus weniger Weißmagie als in den 3D-Versionen. Weiterhin verlernt Rydia die Weißmagie in den 2D-Versionen nicht vollständig, da sie für ihre Prüfung in den Mondruinen wieder in ein kleines Mädchen zurückverwandelt wird und für diese Zeit erneut Weißmagie nutzen kann. Dafür muss sie jedoch temporär auf die meisten Beschwörungen verzichten. Aufgrund der Vielfalt an entsprechenden Zaubern wird Rydia vorwiegend als Schwarzmagierin angesehen. Die meisten Zauber erlernt sie jedoch später als Palom, der andere Schwarzmagier der Gruppe, wobei allerdings ihre Fähigkeit zur Beschwörung als Kompensation dieses grundsätzlich unterlegenen Umstandes verstanden werden kann. In den 3D-Versionen sind Palom und Rydia eher nicht vergleichbar, da beide sich niemals gleichzeitig in einer Gruppe befinden, ähnlich wie Rosa und Porom. Waffen und Rüstungen Zu Beginn des Spiels kann Rydia nur Stäbe und Ruten als Waffen ausrüsten, welche ihre Magie-, Psyche- und/oder Intellekt-Werte weiter steigern. Nach ihrer Rückkehr und Wandlung zum vollwertigen Schwarzmagier, können Stäbe nicht mehr ausgerüstet werden, da diese eher für Weißmagier gedacht sind. Allerdings ist Rydia dann in der Lage Messer und Peitschen zu verwenden. Zwar erlauben diese Waffen es ihr auch den direkten Nahkampf zu suchen, jedoch ist sie aufgrund ihrer Statuswerte dafür nicht geeignet. Im Gegenzug muss aber erwähnt werden, dass Rydia die meisten Gegner mit ihren Peitschen lähmen kann, wozu es aber oftmals mehrerer Versuche bedarf. In den 2D-Versionen des Spiels kann Rydia außerdem Bögen ausrüsten, die in der 3D-Version lediglich Rosa vorbehalten bleiben. Während der Prüfung in den Mondruinen erhält Rydia ihre Weißmagie zurück und ist somit auch wieder kurzzeitig in der Lage Stäbe auszurüsten. Schutz erhält Rydia lediglich durch leichte Rüstungen oder magische Roben. Aufgrund ihrer Rolle als Magierin bleiben ihr schwere Ritterrüstungen verwehrt. Allerdings bieten viele leichte Rüstungen eine zusätzliche Steigerung der magiebezogenen Statuswerte. Im Umkehrschluss bedeutet dies jedoch, dass Rydia gegen physische Angriffe nicht gut geschützt wird, sodass eine Positionierung in der hinteren Reihe ratsam ist. In der GBA-Version von Final Fantasy IV kann ausschließlich Rydia mit einem speziellen Gegenstand ausgerüstet werden, der dafür sorgt, dass ihre Nebeldrache-Beschwörung zusätzlich auf alle Charaktere Blink wirkt. ''Final Fantasy IV - Interlude-'' Charakterentwicklung und Abilitys Rydia tritt der Gruppe kurz vor Ende des Interludes bei und bekämpft gemeinsam mit ihren Kameraden Cecil, Edge, Palom und Porom eine Person, die sich zuvor als Rydia ausgegeben hatte. Sie beherrscht die meisten ihrer Schwarzmagie-Zauber und Beschwörungen. Waffen und Rüstungen Sobald die echte Rydia wieder auftaucht, trägt sie einen Stardust Rod und kann während des Kampfes auf Bögen, Messer, Peitschen oder andere Ruten umgerüstet werden. Ihre vollständige Ausrüstung ist nicht bekannt, da das Menü während des Kampfes und des anschließenden kurzen Handlungsabschnittes nicht geöffnet werden kann. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' Charakterentwicklung und Abilitys In Final Fantasy IV: The After Years ist Rydia erneut spielbar. Ihre Parameter weisen hohe MP- und Intellekt-Werte aus, was ihre Schwarzmagie sehr effektiv werden lässt. Übertrumpft wird sie in dieser Hinsicht lediglich von Palom, welcher ihr jedoch bei den Geschick- und Geist-Werten nicht an Rydias Statuswerte heran kommt. Wie alle Magier, besitzt auch Rydia nur wenige HP und sollte daher in der hinteren Reihe positioniert werden, um den Schaden durch gegnerische Angriffe zu mindern. Einen Teil ihrer Schwarzmagie hat Rydia zu Beginn der Handlung verlernt, sodass sie die vergessenen Zauber auf bestimmten Stufen wieder erlernt und einsetzen kann. Die nachfolgende Auflistung zeigt, welche Zauber Rydia bereits beherrscht und welche sie auf den jeweiligen Stufen neu erlernt. Auch Rydias Beschwörungen werden ihr zu Anfang des Spiels genommen, sodass sie sich zunächst nur auf jene Beschwörungen beschränken kann, die von Gegnern hinterlassen werden. Die Beschwörungen erhält sie in späteren Kapiteln zurück und muss dafür meist gegen die Beschwörbaren kämpfen. Einige Beschwörbare können jedoch nur auf bestimmte Weise erhalten werden. In nachfolgender Tabelle werden jene Beschwörungen aufgelistet, bei denen das Besiegen im Kampf nicht oder nicht ausschließlich ausreicht, um sie zurückzuerhalten. Beschwörungen, die nicht auf die beschriebene Weise erhalten werden, können später nicht auf andere Weise wiedererlangt werden. Um alle Beschwörbaren zu bekommen, kann jedoch gegebenenfalls das gesamte Kapitel von vorn gespielt werden. Bands Indem sie bestimmte Techniken mit anderen Charakteren in der Gruppe verbindet, kann Rydia, neben ihrer Schwarzmagie, außerdem sogenannte Band-Abilitys verwenden. Nachfolgende Tabelle listet alle ihr möglichen Bands auf und erläutert diese im Wesentlichen. Waffen und Rüstungen Rydia kann neben Ruten und Peitschen auch Messer und Bögen ausrüsten. Ansonsten beschränkt sich ihre Ausrüstung vorwiegend auf leichte Rüstungen. Allgemein sind leichte Rüstungen für Magier oder andere abwehrschwache Charaktere gedacht, bieten jedoch gleichzeitig nur wenig Schutz gegen gegnerische Angriffe aller Art. Musik Das Musikstück Rydia wird sowohl bei der musikalischen Untermalung der Hauptfigur, wie auch des Dorfes Nebel verwendet. Das Lied wurde mehrfach neuaufgelegt bzw. arrangiert. Weiteres Auftreten ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord Für die Protagonistin des Spiels, Mira, können kostenpflichtige Zusatzinhalte erworben werden. Unter anderem gibt es ein Kostüm namens ''Mystikkleid, welches an Rydias Outfit in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years angelehnt wurde. Es ist im Set Designermode beinhaltet und erlaubt ironischerweise den Einsatz von Feuer-Magie, obwohl Rydia diese zu Beginn von Final Fantasy IV noch verabscheute. ''Dissidia: Final Fantasy Zwar ist Rydia in diesem Titel nicht spielbar, jedoch hat sie einen Cameo-Auftritt und erläutert dem Spieler im Tutorial die grundlegenden Funktionen des Spiels. Sie erklärt dabei die Funktionsweise der sogenannten Esper-Steine, wobei sie von Edward unterstützt wird. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Erneut taucht Rydia im Rahmen eines Cameo-Auftrittes als Tutorial-Expertin auf. Dieses Mal wird sie von Edge begleitet und taucht, im Gegensatz zu ''Dissidia Final Fantasy in ihrer erwachsenen Gestalt auf. Sie erläutert erneut den Umgang mit Esper-Steinen und Beschwörungen. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Rydia kann in ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy als spielbarer Charakter freigeschalten werden. Dazu müssen insgesamt sechs grüne Kristallsplitter gesammelt werden. Anschließend kann Rydia als Anführer oder normales Gruppenmitglied in die Party aufgenommen werden. Charakterentwicklung Erneut richten sich Rydias Parameter auf hohe Magie- und Glück-Werte aus. Dies unterstützt den Einsatz zahlreicher Zauber, die mittels Stufenaufstieg erlernt und durch Verbrauch von CP ausrüsten kann. Im Gegenzug besitzt Rydia jedoch vergleichsweise wenig HP, sodass es nicht unbedingt empfehlenswert ist, sie zum Anführer der Gruppe zu machen. Abilitys Mit wachsender Stufe erlernt Rydia neue Abilitys oder Steigerungsformen bereits bekannter Fähigkeiten. Diese werden zunächst in proactive, also vorauswirkend, und reactive, rückwirkend, unterteilt. Zusätzlich zu diesen Typen werden Abilitys unterschieden, die der Charakter bei einem bestimmten Ereignis ausführt und die er mit einer gewissen Wahrscheinlichkeit nach einem Ergebnis vollzieht. Letzteres wird in nachfolgender Tabelle, die alle Abilitys von Rydia auflistet, mit dem Zusatz „(Wahrscheinlichkeit)“ gekennzeichnet. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call Charakterentwicklung Im Vergleich zum Vorgänger-Titel haben sich Rydias Parameter kaum verändert. Noch immer besitzt sie hohe Magie-Werte, die ihre Angriffszauber effektiv verstärken. Außerdem verfügt sie über einen vergleichsweise hohen Geist-Wert, welcher gegnerische, magische Angriffe etwas abschwächt. Allerdings hat sie im Gegenzug auch einen Teil ihrer HP eingebüßt, sodass sie nun die 5.000er Marke nicht mehr überschreitet. Aus diesem Grund ist es weiterhin nicht empfehlenswert sie als Gruppenführer einzusetzen. Abilitys Mit wachsender Stufe erlernt Rydia neue Abilitys oder Steigerungsformen bereits bekannter Fähigkeiten. Diese werden zunächst in proactive, also vorauswirkend, und reactive, rückwirkend, unterteilt. Nachfolgende Tabelle listet alle Fähigkeiten auf, die Rydia erlernen kann und beschreibt diese. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Rydia hat einen Auftritt als spielbarer Charakter in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade In ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade kann Rydia als Gastcharakter in die Gruppe aufgenommen oder als sogenannter Legend-Charakter wie eine Beschwörung gerufen werden. Dabei werden viele Angriffe mit Waffen, Zaubern oder Beschwörungen aus Final Fantasy IV verwendet. ''Final Fantasy Artniks In dem digitalen Kartenspiel ''Final Fantasy Artniks gibt es eine Karte, die Rydia abbildet. Sie wird als Super Rare+ eingestuft und gehört dem Feuer-Element an, welches Rydia zu Beginn von Final Fantasy IV noch fürchtet. ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest |Beschreibung}} In dem kostenlosen Smartphone-Titel ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest kann man Rydia als herunterladbaren Inhalt kostenpflichtig freischalten. Es ist jedoch nicht möglich sie direkt auszuwählen und so muss der Spieler es dem Zufall überlassen, ob man Rydia erhält oder einen anderen Charakter. Im Kampf greift Rydia mit ihrer Nebeldrache-Beschwörung an. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper |Beschreibung}} Rydia erscheint in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper und schließt sich dem Spieler kurzzeitig an. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Es gibt im offiziellen Trading Card Game zur ''Final Fantasy-Reihe mehrere Karten von Rydia, die allesamt dem Erd-Element zuzuordnen sind. Einige von ihnen bilden Rydia noch als Kind ab, andere zeigen sie in ihrer erwachsenen Gestalt. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Neben anderen Charakteren aus der ''Final Fantasy-Reihe, wie zum Beispiel Cecil Harvey, Exdeath und Shadow, soll auch Rydia in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius auftauchen. ''Lord of Vermillion II'' Mittels Rydias Karte kann sie in diesem, nur in Japan veröffentlichten, Titel beschworen werden. Ihre spezielle Fähigkeit ist dabei der Zauber Hastga, was insofern ungewöhnlich ist, als dass sie jenen Zauber in keinem der Titel, in denen sie auftritt, je erlernt. ''Virtual World'' Virtual World-Nutzer können ihrem Avatar kostenpflichtig das Aussehen von Rydia verleihen. Dabei stehen ihnen die Outfits aus Final Fantasy IV und Final Fantasy IV: The After Years zur Auswahl. Galerie Trivia *Lässt man die Spiele mit Job-System außen vor, so ist Rydia der erste vollwertige Beschwörer der Final Fantasy-Reihe. **Rydia ist zudem der einzige Charakter, der sowohl hauptsächlich Beschwörer als auch Schwarzmagier ist. Alle anderen Beschwörer der Reihe sind lediglich in der Weißmagie geschult, nicht aber in der Schwarzmagie. *Obwohl Rydia Titan beschwört, nachdem ihr Dorf niedergebrannt wird, kann sie diese Beschwörung nicht einsetzen, wenn sie kurze Zeit später als spielbarer Charakter der Gruppe beitritt. Eine Begründung dafür wird im Spiel nicht angegeben. en:Rydia es:Rydia fr:Rydia it:Rydia ru:Ридия Kategorie:Charakter (FFIV) Kategorie:Charakter (FFIV:TAY) Kategorie:Charakter (TFF) Kategorie:Charakter (TFF:CC)